


the return (you may rest now)

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleep Deprived Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, i mean hes always sleep deprived but its a plot point here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Nines has been gone on android business for a week, and Gavin hasn't been handling it well. He can't sleep for the nightmares, he can't focus on work, and his temper's getting worse from it all. When is Nines coming home?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	the return (you may rest now)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if i should specify this but everything i post is unbeta'd so its just me and my bad vision in a darkened room  
> also tina chen is my fave DE character   
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

Gavin Reed was, in three words, a constantly tired asshole. He had a mouth that ran off and an attitude that made everyone else do the same. He was sharp, and abrasive, and rarely smiled unless it was at someone else’s expense, or towards the few people who had stuck around.

That’s what he used to be like, at least. Before the revolution. Before the androids became deviant, became people. Before he’d met Nines and hated him, and then respected him, and then loved him. And then he’d started getting his life back on track. He was bullied and encouraged in equal parts by Tina and Nines, by Chris and Fowler, even by Hank and Connor.

But Nines had been gone the whole week, helping Markus and Connor with negotiations in Washington. Which left Gavin with an empty apartment, a cold bed, and a caseload that had never felt as heavy before. Nightmares came every night, without Nines around. Not even Cinna’s presence helped. She tried, though. Curled up with Gavin every night, a meagre attempt at something comforting. But nothing could help him, not when every dream ended with blood - red, blue, it didn’t matter - and every morning came with darker bags under Gavin’s eyes.

He’d reverted. Back to surviving on coffee and spite. It felt almost like the days before the revolution. He still tried his best to be half-civil and keep his mouth shut, tried to keep his sharp edges at bay and not snap at anyone. But the rest of the office had taken to avoiding him again. They’d felt the change in his demeanour, and once again, Tina Chen was the only one capable of putting up with his bullshit.

“Go home, Gav,” her voice was quiet, her hand on his shoulder. She pulled him away from the screen he’d been staring at for over four hours, making him face her. The words and letters had turned to nonsense squiggles. He could feel the headache building behind his eyes. He needed a coffee. He needed sleep. Not that he could get any of the latter. “You’re not getting any work done. Nines will be back tomorrow. Go home, get some rest.” He opened his mouth, about to argue, but saw the crease in her brow, and the glowing embers behind her eyes. There was no way he could bluster himself out of this one. Tina Chen on a mission was not an easy woman to try and convince.

So he didn’t try. Just rubbed his eyes. “Yeah. Okay.”

Gavin left the station. Went home. Put up with the bullshit traffic that always plagued Detroit while his pulse thudded behind his eyes. Turned off the radio when it wouldn’t stop playing bullshit that made his ears ache and head hurt more. Stumbled into his apartment. Barely stopped Cinna from trying to get out. Winced at the way the sound of the door closing behind him made his head ache. Definitely did not scream bloody murder when he saw a statue sitting on his couch.

“Gavin! It’s just me!” Nines stood up immediately, hands up in front of him – an all-too-human gesture he’d picked up recently. Gavin clutched his heart, half-bent, other hand on his knee. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I promise. We got back early, I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Fucking hell, Nines, warn a guy!” Gavin wheezed. “What were you thinking, comin’ to the paranoid fuckin’ detective’s apartment, not lettin’ me know ‘til I see you sitting there like a goddamn statue. Fuck.” His heart rate slowed down as he breathed, eyes still wide and head still aching.

“I was thinking that I wanted to surprise you, Gavin.” Nines stepped towards him. He was dressed in his usual suit, his hair as impeccable as ever. Didn’t even show the slightest signs of being tired. Gavin wasn’t sure whether he was jealous or happy that one of them hadn’t suffered too much. “I missed you - and I thought you’d appreciate having someone else cook for you tonight, since I know you hate it.”

Gavin scowled. “I can take care of myself, Nines,” he snapped, moving to the kitchen. He didn’t need his boyfriend to cook for him. Especially when said boyfriend could barely eat himself.

“I know, but you usually don’t enjoy doing so,” Nines replied slowly, deliberately. This wasn’t the first time they’d argued about it.

And maybe it was the seven hours of sleep in the same amount of days. Maybe it was the headache. Maybe it was the shock, still shaking through his system, pumping adrenaline in his veins. Maybe it was everything combined. But Gavin whirled back around, jabbing his finger into Nines’ chest. “I’m a grown fucking adult,” he hissed, his face heating up, eyes prickling with tears. “I don’t need you fucking watching over me like a goddamn babysitter.” Nines blinked, and oh, this wasn’t good. This wasn’t what Gavin wanted. He wasn’t meant to be back until tomorrow, until Gavin had his shit together a little more, until he could pretend that he hadn’t completely fallen apart over the last week. Nines’ face had smoothed into that weird neutrality that always made Gavin’s stomach turn. So he turned back away.

He barely heard the footsteps approaching him, but he heard them – deliberate, Nines was usually silent - and then there were a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a chin resting gently on his shoulder. He felt the breath of Nines’ sigh against his cheek. “I had a feeling you missed me more than you let on,” Nines said softly, voice a quiet rumble in his ear. “I’m not going anywhere, especially not now, Gavin.”

“Why?”

Nines hummed, gently squeezing Gavin. “Because I love you, and you need me right now.”

Gavin honestly wasn’t sure if that helped or hurt more. Tears leaked from his eyes, and he tried to scrub them away. “I don’t fucking deserve it. I fucked this all up.”

Nines turned Gavin to face him, hands white as they cupped his face. "Gavin, you deserve to be cared for. And no matter how much you want to hide away from it, no matter how much you deny it, I love you. And you deserve it."

A thumb wiped away a stray tear. Gavin sniffed pathetically, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for ruining your reunion."

"I know, darling." His hands didn't move from Gavin's face, the touch familiar. Comforting. He felt Nines’ thumb brush under his eye, tracing along the dark circles, inspecting, gentle.

"I love you."

"I know that too." Gavin felt the press of lips to his forehead. "I love you too, Gavin. I always will."

"I'm really tired, babe," he finally admitted. Nines probably already knew that, probably scanned him the moment Gavin had walked in the door. But the weight of the day, the whole week, had suddenly crashed down on him. He felt every sleepless night. Every moment he reread a file, again and again. Every time he’d held himself together with a too-hot cup of coffee and a prayer. Now, he really and truly just wanted to sleep. He wanted to feel safe enough to dream again. He wanted Nines to curl around him, keeping him warm and keeping him grounded and keeping the nightmares at bay.

"I figured.” He felt everything brighten with the way Nines smiled at him. It was fond and warm and he couldn’t help smile back, a little tired, a little sad. “Did you want to sleep for a while?" The hands followed the curve of Gavin's shoulders, down his arms, to his hands. Fingers intertwined with his own, and he let them.

"Can you stay with me?" He opened his eyes, finding bright blue in front of them. “Please?” His voice cracked in the middle of the word. He didn’t like asking for these things. They both knew this. But Nines only smiled, and nodded. Gavin let Nines wordlessly guide him to bed. Too tired to do more than pull off his shoes and socks, jeans and jacket, one at a time. Nines did the same, side by side in the quiet calm of the bedroom. And then he was curled up in bed, tucked into the spaces of Nines' limbs. He intertwined their fingers once more.

"Sleep well, darling." Nines whispered, pressing a kiss to his hair. "I love you."

"Love you too babe," Gavin replied sleepily. And then he let himself succumb to the darkness, safely tucked away in the arms of his Nines.


End file.
